


Shelter

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: Much to Selene's annoyance, the rain has started up, forcing her to take shelter. On the other hand, Claire doesn't mind the rain at all. Drabble from r/Fanfiction's Drabble Night





	Shelter

The rain beat heavily on the ground outside, causing Selene to retreat further into the cave with a squeak.

"Rain..." she bemoaned. "Why does it have to rain?"

Claire didn't have a problem with the rain, though. She ran out and began dancing in it, for all the world like a three legged mudbray.

_Well,_ Selene thought as she watched the poliwrath dance in the rain. _At least she's having fun._ She quickly pulled a flask out of her bag and poured herself some coffee out of it and sighed.

She and Claire were going to be here a while.


End file.
